


(I Saw Him) Through The Window

by smolwritergurl



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee Shops, Hummelberry, M/M, ahhh, kurtchel - Freeform, window boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: an AU in which Kurt works at a coffee shop, and lives with Rachel, in New York when he accidentally meets the man of his dreams.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Window Boy

“Rachel, I saw him!”, Kurt exclaimed, grabbing his roommate and jumping up and down. “I saw him!” Rachel raised her eyebrow and tilted her head.

“Saw who?! Saw who?!”, she asked, copying Kurt’s tone. Kurt sighed.

“Window Boy! Remember? The boy I told you about, the one who I stalked at the diner the other day!” Rachel’s eyes widened as she realized who Kurt was talking about.

“And? What happened?”, she questioned. Kurt grinned.

“Nothing. I just took his coffee order”, he said, remembering the encounter that happened just hours prior. “But what are the odds that he comes into my coffee shop, Rache?!  _ My  _ coffee shop!”

“I would say pretty good, how many coffee shops are there in that area? 2? Maybe 3”, Rachel shrugged, promptly bursting Kurt’s happy bubble. 

“Ok...maybe that’s true, but what are the odds that he came in while I was working?” 

“Also pretty good, there’s only two of you working there and you have long shifts there.” Kurt groaned. “I’m sorry, I’m really happy for you I guess. Did you get “Window Boy”’s number?”

“Well...no..but I do plan I writing it on the cup the next time he comes in..” Rachel laughed.

“How cliche of you, Kurt Hummel”, she said. “How much do you know about this boy anyway?”

“I-...nothing really”, Kurt replied, looking down. “But, I know his coffee order, and that’s really important. You can learn a lot about a man by their coffee order.”

\--

The next day at work, Kurt tapped his foot waiting for Window Boy to walk through the door. It might’ve been premature, but he had his coffee all ready for him, complete with his phone number. 

When his shift ended, and Window Boy had yet to show, he realized that he may have made it all up in his head. He dumped out the cold coffee, made sure he paid for it before he left, and clocked out. 

\--

“I made it all up in my head. I saw the guy twice and thought ‘Oh, I’m gonna marry you’..pathetic”, Kurt mumbled. Rachel sighed sympathetically, placing her hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “You were right. It was just luck that he happened to come into my coffee shop while I was working.”

“Well, if it was luck, maybe you can get lucky again”, Rachel replied. “I kind of have a date tonight..but I feel really bad leaving you alone.” Kurt shrugged and wafted his hand.

“I’ll be fine”, he said, shoving a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. “Is your date cute?”

“I don’t know yet, his name is Brody, that’s all I know”, Rachel replied. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“So this is a blind date? I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Why not try something new, maybe you should try it sometime, Kurt”, she said before getting up from the couch.  _ Like I’d try blind dating, _ Kurt thought.  _ Blind dating is only for the desperate. I am not that desperate for love.  _

\--

Once Rachel left, Kurt indulged himself in a Golden Girls marathon and more ice cream. When it was 12:00, Kurt realized that Rachel probably wasn’t coming home, which was good for her, he guessed. 

He spent a few more minutes feeling lonely and sorry for himself before he shut off the tv, put the ice cream back in the freezer, and went in the bathroom to start his nightly skincare routine. 

\--

The next day, Kurt clocked in at work as usual. He wasn’t his usual cheery self that day. But, the day started to look up around 11:05. 

“Can I just get a medium drip, please?”, a guy asked him. Kurt didn’t need to look up at the guy’s face, he knew who it was by his voice. Window Boy. 

“O-of course, coming right up, sir”, Kurt stammered.  _ Now that was pathetic. _ He made Window Boy his coffee and handed it to him, completely forgetting to put his number on the cup. 

“Thank you..uh..Kurt”, Window Boy said. Kurt froze. 

“H-how-”, he started to say. Window Boy smirked. 

“Your name tag”, he replied. “Have a good day, Kurt.” He winked at him before turning on his heel and leaving the coffee shop, leaving Kurt with his mouth hanging open.

\--

“I swear, it was the most awkward situation I have ever been in!”, Kurt rambled on to Rachel later that day. “He stared at me for 5 seconds!” Rachel was too busy doing her makeup, Kurt wasn’t even sure if she had heard him or not. 

“Well, at least he knows your name”, Rachel replied, blotting her lipstick. “And you said he winked at you?” Kurt nodded.

“I think he did, but maybe I just thought he did because that’s what I wanted him to do.” Rachel giggled.

“I thought you wanted him to do you..” Kurt’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

“Rachel!”, he exclaimed, throwing a towel at her. “That’s not true!”

“Not even a little bit?” Kurt bit his lip, looking down.

“Maybe a little”, he mumbled, his face flushing red. “In the act of changing the subject off of myself, do you have another date tonight?” Rachel nodded.

“Another date, same guy”, she replied, putting earrings in. 

“Go Rachel”, Kurt whistled. “Did you finally meet Mr. Right?” His roommate shrugged and smiled. 

“I hope so.” Rachel could see the frown on Kurt’s face. “Don’t worry, sweetie, you’ll meet your Mr. Right soon enough.” She cupped Kurt’s face, knowing very well he hated when she did that. 

“Stop that”, Kurt whispered, starting to laugh. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Wanting to get rid of me that quickly, are you?” Kurt laughed and shook his head. 

“I just don’t want you to miss your date”, he replied. 

“Ok! I’m going!”, Rachel said, getting her heels and her coat on. “Don’t wait up for me!”

“I didn’t last night, why would I wait up tonight?!”, Kurt called after her as she shut the door behind her. 


	2. He has a name

Window Boy showed up the next day, but Kurt was ready for him.

“Good morning, Kurt”, he said, smiling. Kurt blinked a few times. 

“G-good morning”, he said. “What’ll it be?” Window Boy’s smile never left his face. “You’re awfully cheery at such an early hour.” Window Boy shrugged.

“It feels like it’s going to be a great day today.” Kurt smirked. “..I’ll take a medium drip.” Kurt made him his coffee, this time writing his number on the cup. “Here you go.” Window Boy graciously took it and stared at Kurt like he did the day before.

“It’s Blaine, by the way”, he said. 

“What?”

“My name.. it’s Blaine”, the boy replied. “You wanted to know my name, didn’t you?” Kurt’s brain stopped functioning at that very moment. 

“I-I…I like your name”, he said. Blaine laughed. 

“Thank you..I like my name too”, he replied, holding eye contact with Kurt. “So..I guess I’ll see you around, Kurt.” Kurt blushed. 

“Uh..yeah, yeah, see you around..Blaine” Kurt watched dreamily as the boy walked out of the coffee shop.

\--

“Rachel, he has a name!”, Kurt exclaimed as soon as he entered the apartment. “Rachel?!”

“I heard you!”, Rachel called the bathroom. “He has a name?” Kurt set his bag down on the table before hopping on the counter. 

“He has a name! Window Boy has a pretty name!”, he said, smiling. “And, I gave him my number.” Rachel came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. 

“What’s Window Boy’s pretty name?”, she asked. 

“Blaine”, Kurt replied. “Isn’t that the prettiest name you’ve ever heard?!” Rachel laughed.

“You are so...cute when you get excited, I swear”, she said, pinching Kurt’s cheeks. “So when is your wedding to “Window Blaine”?” Kurt blushed and brought his hands up to his face. 

“..we decided that we want a spring wedding..preferably in a field of lilacs..” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up, I can dream, can’t I?” Rachel pursed her lips. 

“I presume so...just don’t dream..too hard”, she said with a wink. Kurt groaned.

“I hate it here”, he said, frowning. Rachel giggled.

“You love it here, you liar”, she said, playfully slapping Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m going out, do you need anything?”

“Uh...can you buy some of those little cookies that you bought last time..the ones that had that weird German name.” 

“The ones you ate and didn’t let me have a single one?” Kurt nodded.

“Those would be the ones...thanks, babe”, he said, hopping off the counter and going into his bedroom.

\--

Kurt’s phone pinged on his bed and he dove to get it. 

_ ‘You put your number on the cup’ _ , the text read. Kurt’s heart fluttered.

_ ‘I did’ _ , Kurt texted.  _ ‘Was I too forward?’  _

_ ‘Nah, you could’ve just asked” _ , Blaine texted back.  _ ‘Or maybe that would’ve been weird’.  _

_ ‘Probably still would’ve been’  _ He waited for Blaine’s response. 

_ ‘Yeah’ Casual Kurt, keep it casual _ , he thought to himself. 

_ ‘So..would you like to grab lunch..tomorrow?’,  _ Kurt texted.  _ ‘Just lunch..nothing more. I’ll even pay’  _ The three dots appeared on the screen. 

_ ‘Sure’  _ Kurt smiled before sending another text. 

_ ‘Great. How about you meet me at my apartment and we go from there?’ _

_ ‘Sounds good! Text me the information?’  _

_ ‘You got it. 12:30 sound good?’ _

_ ‘It sounds perfect’ _

_ ‘Okay, Blaine, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow’  _ Kurt giggled, clutching his phone to his chest. 

“Why are you so happy?”, Rachel asked him. Kurt didn’t stop giggling. 

“I have a date!”, he exclaimed. “Well technically it’s not a date...but it’s definitely a date.” 

“Ooo! Good job! Blaine?”, Rachel asked. 

“Of course it’s with Blaine!”, Kurt rolled his eyes. “Do you have my tiny cookies?”

\--

The next day, Kurt spent all morning getting ready for his “date”. At exactly 12:30, there was a knock at the door. 

“Rachel! Don’t you dare open that door!”, Kurt shouted, running to the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door. “Why hello, Blaine. Come in.” 

“Hi”, Blaine replied, stepping into the apartment. “Nice place.” Kurt smiled. 

“Is this the famous Blaine I’ve been hearing about?”, Rachel asked, going over to the two boys.

“Shut up, Rachel”, Kurt replied, then he turned to Blaine. “Blaine, this is Rachel, my roommate.” Blaine smiled and shook Rachel's hand. 

"Girlfriend?", Blaine asked. 

"No", Kurt smiled and pointed to himself. "Gay." 

"Show choir gay", Rachel added. 

"Who says that you have to be gay if you're a guy in show choir?", Blaine asked.

"Were you in show choir?", Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine nodded. 

"...but I am gay." Kurt breathed out a tiny sigh of relief. “Um..are you ready to go?” 

Yeah!”, Kurt replied.

\--

“So what’s this place called again?”, Blaine asked on their way to Kurt’s mystery place. 

“I can’t remember, but it’s nothing fancy...I promise”, Kurt replied. Blaine laughed. 

“Great. I can’t do ‘fancy’”, he said.

\--

Once they were seated, and they ordered, they decided to get to know each other. 

“So, Blaine, tell me about yourself”, Kurt said, playing with a straw wrapper. 

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself first?”, Blaine replied.

“Because I made the first move, I gave you my phone number”, Kurt grinned. “Now, go on.” Blaine sighed.

“Well..I’m 20, I really like singing...and I...I don’t know..I have a brother, oh, and I’m from Ohio. What about you?” 

“Wait, singing?”, Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

“Yep, it’s sort of a passion of mine, something I’d like to get a job doing..”, Blaine replied, blushing.

“Do you..go to NYADA?” Blaine frowned, shaking his head.

“I go to NYU, I auditioned for NYADA, but they said I was ‘almost there’, whatever that means…what about you?”

“...I go to NYADA, Rachel does too, it’s been our dream since high school..”, Kurt replied. Blaine lightly scoffed. 

“...mine too”, he muttered. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that..”

“I guess I was sort of bragging..sorry about that…” Blaine sighed.

“So...tell me more about yourself, Kurt”, he urged, smiling.

“Well...I’m 21..I live with my best friend in the whole world, I have a stepbrother, and I’m also from Ohio..”, Kurt replied.

“Wow! What are the odds that we’re both from Ohio.” Kurt shrugged.

“1 out of 50?”, Kurt guessed, giggling. “What part of Ohio?”

“Westerville, you?”, Blaine replied. 

“Lima. I was in the New Directions glee club, maybe we competed against each other?” Blaine thought for a minute. 

“I think I remember the New Directions, we competed against each other at Sectionals once I think, we were the Warblers.” 

“Ohhh yeah! I remember you guys, we kicked your asses”, Kurt laughed. “You were very good, though.” 

“Well, thank you”, Blaine blushed. Kurt smiled, taking a sip of his water. 

\--

“So...you like my coffee?”, Kurt asked. 

“Your coffee? Oh, you mean from the shop? It’s amazing!”, Blaine exclaimed. “It’s only amazing when you make it, though.” Kurt blushed. 

“Well, you know, they say I’m the best grinder in New York City”, he said. Blaine almost choked on his water. “Coffee grinder that is…” 

“Well..they are quite correct”, Blaine said, smiling. “But even if the coffee wasn’t good, I still would keep coming back.” Kurt blinked. 

“Why’s that?”, he asked as if it wasn’t obvious. 

“To see you”, Blaine replied, resisting the urge to take a hold of Kurt’s hand. “To be honest, if you didn’t make the first move, I probably would’ve.” Kurt hid his blush with his hands. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, I’m just not used to someone saying that about me..”, Kurt whispered from behind his hands. Blaine laughed as Kurt dropped his hands. 

It was then that the waitress brought their food, so they decided to drop their conversation and eat. 

\--

“Could we do this again?”, Blaine asked Kurt, as they stopped in front of Kurt’s apartment building.

“Do what?”, Kurt replied. “What would you call ‘this’, Blaine?” Blaine bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot.

“A date?”, he asked. “And I might be asking you to go on another...date. Maybe..at least consider it..please.”

“I thought this was just a casual lunch”, Kurt smirked. “But sure, I’ll think about it, Blaine.” He stepped into his apartment building, giggling all the way up the stairs. 


	3. Just Like In The Movies

“Tell me everything!”, Rachel urged as soon as Kurt walked through the door. “How was it? How was he? Did he try anything?” Kurt bit his lip, sitting and laying back on the couch. 

“I-I don’t know...we just talked about ourselves”, he replied. Rachel raised an eyebrow. “We-we got to know each other..” 

“Are you planning to see Blaine again?” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I plan to see him again...I just maybe didn’t tell him that..” Rachel gasped. 

“You didn’t tell him you wanted a second date?!”, she exclaimed. “What the hell, Kurt!” 

“I didn’t want to seem too eager, Rachel! I might scare him off or something!”, Kurt replied. 

“Hate to break it to you, babe, but you already seemed too eager the moment you gave him your number”, Rachel said, taking a sip of her tea. 

“I-...okay, maybe you’re right, should I just tell him yes then?”, Kurt asked, grabbing his phone from his coat. 

“Yes to what?”, Rachel asked. “Oh my god, did he already ask you on a second date?!” 

“M-maybe”, Kurt smiled. Rachel gasped again.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! You call Blaine up right now and tell him that you would love to go on a second date!”, she replied. Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“If you need me, I’ll be in my bedroom”, he said, getting up. Rachel shook her head. “Fine! I’ll call him!” 

Once Kurt was in the privacy of his bedroom, well privacy meaning a curtain separating Kurt’s “bedroom” from the rest of the apartment, he scrolled on his phone until he found Blaine’s contact. 

“Yes.”

_ “Yes?” _

“You asked me if we could go out again, I’m saying yes. I thought about it and the answer is definitely yes.” Kurt could hear Blaine’s tiny laugh. 

_ “It’s been 10 minutes, Kurt. You made your mind up that fast?”  _ Kurt bit his lip. 

“You’ll grow to learn that I’m fast when it comes to a lot of things...” Blaine let out a low whistle. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that..”

_ “I’m sure you did mean that”  _ Kurt blushed. 

“So a-about the second date…”

_ “Don’t worry, I have that all taken care of _ -”

“Did you plan this already or something? I just told you I wanted to go on that second date.”

_ “As a matter of fact, yes, I planned it as soon as I left your apartment.” _

“Tell me your plans?” Blaine laughed. 

_ “No..I don’t think so.”  _ Kurt pouted.  _ “How does this Saturday sound?”  _

“That sounds perfect, Blaine. Time?” He was quiet for a moment, thinking. 

_ “Do you have a curfew?”  _ Kurt laughed.  _ “I’m serious, would your roommate be pissed at me if I brought you back late?”  _

“I don’t think Rachel cares what you nor I do, I obviously don’t care when she comes back from her dates. But define ‘late’ please.” 

_ “9? 9:30?”  _

“That’s not really late-”

_ “I could keep you out later if you want.” _ Kurt’s face heated. 

“N-no, 9:30’s fine.”

_ “Excellent. I’ll meet you outside your apartment at 5:30, Saturday.” _

“Perfect. See you then, Blaine.” 

\--

“Hey, you’re really interested in my love life when I barely care about yours...but how’s your relationship going?”, Kurt asked Rachel as he was doing his hair. 

“It’s going ok...I really really like Brody even though I’ve known him for only a week.” Kurt laughed.

“Relatable”, he replied. “I’m head over heels for Blaine and, even though I know him after he’s told me everything about himself, I feel like I barely know him.” 

“Do you know where he’s taking you today?” Kurt shook his head. 

“No clue, he didn’t even tell me a dress code, so I’m just going in something casual. But, if I go downstairs and he’s waiting for me in a suit and a limo, I’m going to seriously hurt someone.” Rachel laughed.

“Let’s hope, for Blaine’s sake, that he’s not in a suit standing next to a limo.” Kurt sprayed a little more hairspray on his hair. 

“Alright, wish me luck”, he said, grabbing his jacket. 

“Good luck! You better kiss him!”, Rachel called as Kurt left. 

\--

“Hi”, Kurt greeted. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt. “I didn’t know what you wanted me to wear, so I just wore anything in the category of casual.” Blaine laughed. 

“What you’re wearing is perfect”, he replied. “The cab is awaiting, sir.” He gestured to the cab and opened the door for Kurt. Kurt got in, then Blaine did, whispering directions to the cab driver. 

“So...are you going to tell me where we’re going?”, Kurt asked, batting his eyelashes at Blaine. 

“Nope, you’ll find out soon enough”, Blaine smiled, putting his hand on top of Kurt’s, to which Kurt blushed. “Is..that okay?” Kurt smiled and nodded. 

“Your hand is really warm..”, he said awkwardly. Blaine smiled.

“Your hand is really cold”, he replied, leaning closer to whisper it in Kurt’s ear. I shiver ran down Kurt’s spine. The cab ride remained silent until the cab stopped. 

“Central Park?”, Kurt asked, getting out of the cab. Blaine nodded. 

“Yes, this is Central Park”, he said, chuckling a little. 

“Is...is this it?” Blaine blushed, embarrassed. 

“Well, n-no...come on and follow me”, Blaine replied. 

\--

“It’s a picnic!”, Blaine exclaimed, gesturing to the blanket, picnic basket, and a guitar case.

“You...brought your guitar?”, Kurt asked, sitting down on the blanket. 

“Yeah, I figured maybe I could serenade you or something equally romantic..” Kurt blushed at the thought.

“You never mentioned you could play guitar..why not?”, he asked, running his finger across the guitar case. 

“You never asked...but really I’ve never told anyone”, Blaine replied, it’s more of a guilty pleasure than an actual hobby…” 

“Play something for me?”, Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged, opening up the guitar case and getting out his guitar. He started strumming the chord to a Taylor Swift song. Kurt started singing. 

**(A/N:** Kurt:  _ italicized  _

Blaine:  **bold**

Both:  **_bold italicized)_ **

_ I'm walking fast through the traffic lights _

_ Busy streets and busy lives _

_ And all we know is touch and go _

_ We are alone with our changing minds _

_ We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time _

_ And I never saw you coming _

_ And I’ll never be the same _

**You come around and the armor falls**

**Pierce the room like a cannonball**

**Now all we know, is don’t let go**

**We are alone just you and me**

**Up in your room and our slates are clean**

**Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes**

_ So you were never a saint _

_ And I've loved in shades of wrong _

_ We learn to live with the pain _

_ Mosaic broken hearts _

_ But this love is brave and wild _

**And I never saw you coming**

**And I’ll never be the same**

**_This is a state of grace_ **

**_This is the worthwhile fight_ **

**_Love is a ruthless game_ **

**_Unless you play it good and right_ **

**_These are the hands of fate_ **

**_You’re my Achilles heel_ **

**_This is the golden age of something good_ **

**_And right and real_ **

**And I never saw you coming**

**And I’ll never be the same**

_ And I never saw you coming _

_ And I’ll never be the same _

**_This is a state of grace_ **

**_This is a worthwhile fight_ **

**_Love is a ruthless game_ **

**_Unless you play it good and right_ **

“That was…”, Blaine trailed off. Kurt giggled. 

“Amazing?”, he suggested. “Weird? Terrible?” Blaine shook his head. 

“Not terrible, not weird”, he replied. “That was incredible! You’re a really good singer, Kurt.” Kurt blushed.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Blaine”, he whispered. “You mentioned something about wanting to get a job doing that, and I think you definitely should. Have you tried the Spotlight Diner? You could be a singing waiter.” 

“I have not, actually, I just might do that though”, Blaine replied. “...are you hungry?” Kurt nodded. 

“Starving, actually”, he said. Blaine laughed, opening up the picnic basket. 

“You see, I didn’t know what you liked, because we didn’t discuss that on our last date, so I just sort of guessed.” Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking into the basket. His eyes lit up when they fell on what Blaine had packed. 

“The..the little cookies!”, Kurt exclaimed. “Those are my favorite! I tell Rachel to get them every time she goes to the store.” Blaine smiled.

“That’s quite a coincidence because they’re my favorite too, always have been, always will be”, he replied, popping one into his mouth. 

“A coincidence indeed”, Kurt replied, reaching for one and accidentally brushing his hand against Blaine’s. “..sorry.”

“..it’s all good”, Blaine replied, chuckling a little. “What do you wanna do after this?” 

“Blaine, you asked me on this date..what do  _ you  _ want to do after this?” Blaine shrugged. 

“Isn’t there a reason you asked me if I had a curfew? You told me you’d have me back by 9:30.” 

“Well yeah, but I don’t know what else to do”, Blaine replied.

“There’s like a million things to do in New York City”, Kurt said, eating another cookie. “Are these all you brought to eat?”

“That would be ridiculous, I also brought sandwiches.” 

“And you allowed me to eat the cookies before the sandwiches?!”, Kurt exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. “You should’ve known better.” Blaine laughed, handing Kurt a sandwich. 

“Here, eat it”, he said. “Maybe your body won’t know that you ate the cookies first.” Kurt raised his eyebrow and took the sandwich. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, babe”, he said. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. “I-I didn’t mean to say that, it just kind slipped-”

“I’ve never been called ‘babe’ before”, Blaine cut him off. “But I’m assuming you meant it in a friendly way?” Kurt took a bite of the sandwich to avoid the question. 

“Y-yes...I meant it in a friendly way, I always call people ‘babe’, that’s just how I am..”, he whispered. Blaine took a small bite of his sandwich.

“Interesting”, he replied. “Very interesting.” 

The two boys ate, trying to evade their awkwardness as much as possible. 

“I think we should just end our date now, I’ll end up ruining it if we don’t”, Kurt said. Blaine tilted his head to the side, then he nodded. “...but trust me, I loved everything.” Blaine smiled.

“Well I’m glad you loved everything”, he replied. 

\--

Blaine got out of the cab after Kurt, to walk him to the door. 

“I really really really had fun, Blaine”, Kurt said, biting his lip. 

“I really really really had fun too, Kurt”, Blaine said, laughing. They stared at each other for a moment before Blaine started to lean forward. Kurt backed away slightly. 

“I-I’m sorry”, Kurt whispered. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. 

“Don’t be sorry, I-I shouldn’t have done that”, he replied. Kurt sighed.

“I got scared..I guess..”, Kurt whispered. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”, he asked. “I don’t bite..I mean, not intentionally..” Kurt looked down and sighed again. 

“I have never been kissed before”, he said softly, so softly that Blaine would barely make out what he said. 

“You...haven’t been kissed..ever?” Kurt shook his head. “Could you please give me a chance to change that?” Before Kurt had a chance to respond, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt’s in a soft kiss. Kurt blinked a few times after Blaine pulled away. 

“That was incredible”, Kurt said, biting his lip. He grabbed Blaine’s face and kissed him harder than when Blaine kissed him. 

“What a way to end a date”, Blaine laughed. Kurt chuckled, backing up a little bit. “And now you’re gonna go?” Blaine pouted slightly. 

“Yes, I’m gonna go now”, Kurt replied, cupping Blaine’s cheek. “To be continued, Blaine..” Kurt turned and walked into his apartment building, Blaine staring longingly after him. 


End file.
